Max Eilerson
Maxem Eilerson was an archeologist that was associated with the Nyystrom Institute during the years leading up to the start of the Galactic Civil War. Eilerson was known for his extensive knowledge and research on virtually unknown civilizations in distant parts of the galaxy. To the inner circle of the Nyystrom Institute, Eilerson was known for his research and knowledge on Force-users. Maxem Eilerson grew up on the quite world of Chandrila, where he received all of his education. After finishing his degrees, Maxem went to work for the Hanna Institute of Antiguities. As a side project, Max began studying ancient groups of Force-users, which eventually drove him to travel to distant worlds in search of information and artifacts. During the Clone Wars, Max was far out on the edge of the galaxy, investigating the Shrine of Kooroo, which had been located in the far Western Reaches of the Outer Rim. Max remained in the area for several years before returning to the known galaxy and discovering that the Jedi Order was no more. Max continued on, working for the Hanna Institute, but grew restless under the watchful eye of the Galactic Empire. Pooling what little resources he had, Max chose to leave Chandrila and strike out as an independent scientist. On his own, Max returned to studying the ancient civilizations that had histories in the Force. Around 9 BBY, Max drew the attention of Arthur Bishop, a wealthy philanthropist. Arthur was at that time, seeking to form an institute that posed as galactic scientists, while in truth, the institute was a front for protecting the history of the Jedi and the Republic, keeping it out of the Empire’s hands. Max stumbled upon the rumors of the Grey Circle after joining the Nyystrom Institute. His research eventually led him to the Western Reaches of the Inner Rim, where he began searching for clues about this mysterious sect. His search led him to the backwater planet, Cyyla, in 5 BBY, where an Imperial weapon test had unearthed an ancient citadel related to the Grey Circle. After nearly being caught and killed by the Yakoza and their Imperial allies for his discoveries, max fled rimward, where he began working with Alfie Holden and Winford Warrick. RPG D6 Stats Type: Archeologist/Historian DEXTERITY 2D+1 Blaster 4D+2, Dodge 4D KNOWLEDGE 4D Alien Species 7D, (s)Alien Species: Xenobiology 9D+1, Bureaucracy 5D+1, Cultures 7D+2, (s)History: Galactic History 7D+2, Languages 8D+1, Planetary Systems 8D, (s)Scholar: Cryptozoology 7D, (s)Scholar: Jedi Lore 8D+2, (s)Scholar: Sith Lore 7D+1, Science 7D, (s)Science: Anthropology 8D+2, (s)Science: Archeology 8D+2, Value 6D+2 MECHANICAL 2D+2 Astrogation 3D+2, Communications 5D, Repulsorlift Operations 5D, Sensors 6D+2, Space Transports 3D+1 PERCEPTION 3D Bargain 6D, Command 5D+1, Con 5D, Investigation 7D, Search 8D+1, Sneak 5D STRENGTH 2D+1 Lifting 4D, Stamina 4D+1 TECHNICAL 3D+2 Computer Programming/Repair 5D, (s)Computer Programming/Repair: Analysis 7D, Droid Programming 4D+2, First Aid 5D, Repulsorlift Repair 4D+1 Force Points: 1 Dark Side Points: 0 Character Points: 13 Move: 10 Equipment: Portable Scanner, Various digging tools, Numerous ledgers, Numerous Datapads, Macrobinoculars, Wrist-Link Comlink Notes Max Eilerson is a direct reference and homage to the character by the same name from the Babylon 5 spinoff, Crusade. Category:Characters Category:Non-Player Characters